Jedipedia Diskussion:Events/Jedi-Con 2008
Alle gut angekommen? Ich mache jetzt einfach mal den Anfang hier und frage, ob alle heil nach Hause gekommen sind. Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 17:27, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ja, natürlich^^.--Yoda41 Admin 17:31, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Wie war euer Samstag eigentlich? Habt ihr euch noch einen schönen Tag gemacht? Premia Admin 17:34, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Jo, wir haben auch noch was in der Lounge gesessen, Fotos gemacht und uns die Kostüme angeschaut, selbst da war einiges los am Samstag. Am Sonntag lief do wohl auch ein AT-AT rumm, hab ich in einem Video bei YouTube gesehen.--Yoda41 Admin 17:41, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Könnte der AT-AT vom Showabend am Samstag gewesen sein, der beim Publikum sehr gut ankam und den 1. Platz im Kostümwettbewerb mit Performance machte. Hast du bitte den Link zum Video für mich? Premia Admin 17:44, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::Ja hier: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tp5nrWyuGGw --Yoda41 Admin 17:54, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::::Ja, das ist er. Am Showabend kam der richtig gut. Premia Admin 17:59, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ja, die Autobahn war leer, ging gut zu fahren. Hab ihr Wuher noch los bekommen oder musstet ihr ihn mit nach Hause nehmen? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:18, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Hey Schorsch, freut mich von dir zu lesen und schön, dass du unseren Stand besucht hast. Wuher sind wir dann letztendlich doch noch los geworden, auch wenn er sehr lange auf sich hat warten lassen. Bild:--).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 18:29, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Ich bin auch heile wieder angekommen - am seeehr frühen Sonntagmorgen. Ich bin um ca. 23.50 Uhr in D-Dorf losgefahren und war schon um 1.20 Uhr wieder in der heimischen Garage - und das bei dem Wetter! Mir hats echt viel Spaß gemacht und anscheinend ist der Sonntag ja auch noch ganz gut ohne mich gelaufen... Bild:;-).gif 18:31, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Hast schon gefehlt, Ben, auch wenn Sonntag nicht mehr so viel los war wie Samstag. Premia Admin 18:33, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::Gut zu wissen! Ich hätte mir Jeremy Bulloch und Daniel Logan gerne noch im Panel angeschaut. Aber man kann halt nicht alles haben. 18:36, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::::Tja... jeden Tag weniger, die am Stand sind, so ist das eben.^^ ::::::Ich bin auch gut und heile nach Hause gekommen. War ein sehr schöner Tag auf der Jedi-Con. Was habt ihr eigentlich Samstag und Sonntag gemacht? Flyer verteilt und erzählt wie toll die JP ist?^^ MfG - Cody 18:40, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::::Samstag, um 18:00 Uhr war die Preisverleihung an unserem Stand und Sonntag haben wir noch ein bisschen gequizzt. Schön, dass du Freitag da warst, Cody! Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 18:59, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) Wow, wirklich sehr schön und ausführlich geschrieben Ben. Klingt toll, was ihr alles erlebt habt. Jetzt wünschte ich umso mehr, auch dabei gewesen zu sein.......könntest du oder ein anderer des Admin-Teams den Fragebogen hier hochladen? Würde wahnsinnig gerne mein Wissen testen Bild:--).gif. Gruß, Finwe Disku 12:19, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Hi Finwe, die Fragebögen werde ich im Abschnitt Wissensquiz als Download zur Verfügung stellen. Bild:--).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 12:32, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Großartig Bild:--).gif! --Finwe Disku 12:34, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ich muss jetzt auch was los werde! Ich war total begeistert von der Con auch wenn ich leide nur einen Tag da sein konnte! Ich werde auf jeden fall noch lang von diesem Tag träumen und bei der nächsten Con bin ich auf alle Fälle alle drei Tage dabei! Das habe ich mir selber versprochen!! ^^Amidala 12:45, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ich nehme dich beim Wort. Bild:;-).gif Eure Kostüme waren übrigens richtig gut, finde ich. Ihr hättet bestimmt einen Platz im Kostümwettbewerb belegt. Sind die selbstgemacht? Wie lange habt ihr gebraucht? Gruß, Premia Admin 01:45, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) Wissensquiz Erstmal vielen Dank für die Downloads PRemia. ABer nun eine Frage. Warum gibt es 5 verschiedene Fragebögen, wenn die ersten drei Sieger nur 15 Fragen richtig beantworten konnte? Habe ich da was überlesen? --Finwe Disku 14:18, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Hi Finwe, wir haben immer je ein Fragebogen pro Teilnehmer ausgeteilt. Es gab fünf verschiedene, um ein Abschreiben zu verhindern. Und...wie weit wärst du gekommen? Bild:--).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 14:21, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Ich gebe zu, es gab einige Fragen, bei denen ich wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, besonders die nach 19 VSY. Die meisten der Prequel-Trilogie wusste ich jedoch zu beantworten. Denke es ist eindeutig, womit ich mich mehr beschäftige Bild:;-).gif. Gruß, Finwe Disku 14:30, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::An alle Admins.....hier eine Frage zu dem Wissenquiz. Mich würde mal interessieren, ob die Admins jede Frage von allen Fragbögen hätten beantworten können .Bild:--).gif Bitte seid ehrlich Bild:;-).gif --Finwe Disku 17:27, 30. Mär. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich bin ehrlich und sage: Nein! Bild:--).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 17:32, 30. Mär. 2008 (CEST) Kostüme Hi, ich fände es mal nett zu erfahren, ob User der JP in Kostümen rumgerannt sind. Ich war auch da, und zwar als weequay-Wächter von Jabbas Sandgleiter. MfG, Wolverine Koon 14:56, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Hey, dann habe ich dich vielleicht fotografiert. Ist ja abgefahren! Bild:;-).gif Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:07, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Hi Wolverine, ich habe einen Weequay auf der Con gesehen, der musst du ja dann gewesen sein! Bild:--).gif Oder gab es noch mehr? Hast du nicht auch am Kostümwettbewerb teilgenommen? Yoda41 war als Jedi verkleidet und kam in Begleitung mit Amidala. Beide sind auf dem Foto ganz oben im Special zu sehen. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:12, 25. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Es gab noch zwei andere Weequays, der eine war irgendwas aus Großbritannien,und der andere Deutscher. Am Kostümwettbewerb habe ich nicht teilgenommen, weil mein dämliches Kostüm zwischendurch andauernd kaputt ging, was ich aber nach ner Zeit beheben konnte. Das Kostüm war vorteilhaft für mich, weil ich Dreadlocks haben, und Weequays haben ja auch so teile hinten am Kopf. @ Little Ani: Kann sein, dass du mich fotografiert hast, aber gans genau weiß ich dassnicht mehr, weil ich andauernd fotografiert wurde(was echt nervte, denn es kamen auch Leute an, als ich grade am Labern mit Mike Edmonds war, was echt gestört hat...aber naja-wozu hat man denn Fans Bild:;-).gif MfG, Wolverine Koon 17:11, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) Gedicht-Horst Hi, wollt nur mal fragen wie ihr Gedicht-Horst (wie ihr das schreibt, ich finds herrlich) fandet. Meine Meinung zu ihm ist, dass er einfach total unpassend für eine Jedi-Con war. Sicherlich kein unfähiger Mann, aber für ein Con einfach ungeeignet. Bin auf weitere Meinungen gespannt. Mit freundlichen Grüßen --Roan THE ONE 23:27, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Was soll ich sagen, das war ein Wechselbad der Gefühle... Bild:--).gif Erst erschien er kompetent, je mehr schlechte Gags er brachte, desto störender wirkte er auf mich, dann weckte er durch die Pfiffe der Zuschauer Mitleid bei mir, als er dann tanzte und über die Bühne hüpfte war das dermaßen lächerlich, dass es fast schon wieder lustig war, allerdings war das dann doch mehr ein Akt der Verzweiflung, weil er die Verspätung der Sarlacc Survivors überbrücken musste. Alles in allem sollte doch lieber jemand die Con moderieren, der über Star Wars bescheid weiß und bessere Gags auf Lager hat. Gruß, Premia Admin 23:46, 26. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Meine Meinung. Anfangs gings ja noch, aber mit zunehmender Zeit wurden die Witze immer schlechter und langweiliger. Überhaupt fand ich den Typen doof und finde, andere Leute hätten die Con besser moderieren können. MfG, Wolverine Koon 11:51, 27. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Dazu sage ich nur.."Ich liebe Schokoladenkuchen"..weiß nich wie oft ich den Satz gehört habe. Trotzdem der Hammer schlechthin, obwohl der Start meiner Reise unter keinem guten Stern stand. Zwei Navis mit und KEINS funktioniert. Nach der Con gingen BEIDE einwandfrei. Wie groß is denn bitte die Wahrscheinlichkeit für so etwas?? Zu den Fragebögen..danke an Premia für die Blankos..da sind teilweise echt hammerschwere Fragen dabei. Ein nahezu rundrum gelungenes Wochenende..Grüße Darth HYDRAnous 21:34, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) Sehr gelungener Rückblick Ich will euren Smalltalk als outsider nicht stören. Gerade habe ich mir aber in aller ruhe alles durchgelesen. Die Fotos habe ich schon gestern Nacht sichten können. Was mir großen Spaß gemacht hat! Ben hat mir auch noch so ein wenig erzählt. Und ich finde das Conspezial sehr gelungen. Gruß --Mara 17:00, 30. Mär. 2008 (CEST) :Danke Mara! Ich freue mich zu lesen, dass dir unser Special gefällt. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:14, 30. Mär. 2008 (CEST) P.S.: Du störst nicht! Bitte alle, die nicht auf der Con waren, mitdiskutieren. Bild:--).gif ::Also was ichso gelesen hab hat mich richtig begeistert. Ich könnt mir selbst sonstwo hintreten das ich nich da war. Muss echt Genial gewesen sein. Mal sehen, vielleicht bin ich auf der naächsten Con auch mit dabei. --MfG Kal Meyer (Keldabe) 17:25, 30. Mär. 2008 (CEST) :::Leider ist nicht abzusehen, wann die nächste ist - wenn überhaupt... Aber falls es eine gibt wäre ich dann natürlich auch gerne dabei. :) Gruß, Kyle 17:46, 30. Mär. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich hätte da noch ne Frage: Wie viel hat Amazon euch für die Werbung gezahlt? Ich mein das nicht böse, aber das ist in meinen Augen offensichtlich Werbung und gehört da nicht gerade rein. Dark Lord Disku 17:57, 30. Mär. 2008 (CEST) PS: Sonst ist der Bericht ja ganz nett ;-) :::::Amazon ist wie Google unser Werbepartner. Wir sind auf die Werbung angewiesen, um die Kosten für das Webhosting zu decken und Jedipedia zu betreiben. Ihr könnt uns unterstützen, indem ihr über unsere Amazon-Links einkauft und die Google-Anzeigen in der rechten Spalte klickt. Danke! Gruß, Premia Admin 18:09, 30. Mär. 2008 (CEST) :::::: Werbung ist immer doof, aber sie muss ja irgendwie sein. Ich persönlich bin ja immer gegen Werbung. aber da du es gerade erwähnst. Wäre es nicht evtl hilfreich für euch bei Artikeln über Bücher in die Infobox unten eine schmale Amazonwerbung zu packen. Das könnte Klicks bringen. Weil die User ja sich gerade über ein Buch informieren und dann fix bei amazon nachkucken könnten. (was ich zum Beispiel immer so mache). nur so ne Idee - wäre Werbung aber dafür eine funtkionale. (Der minnidarthmaul is der hit ^^ wie der kuckt) --Mara 15:43, 31. Mär. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Sicher, Funktionalität ist ja dein Fachgebiet. :) Aber mir persönlich wäre eine derart plakative Form der Werbung nicht recht, schließlich sind wir eine Enzyklopädie - da hat so etwas mitten im Artikel nichts verloren. Gruß, Kyle 15:58, 31. Mär. 2008 (CEST) :::::::: Leider ist es so kyle, das Googleadwords immer schlechter funktioniert. Ein Server verschlinkt bis zu dreissig euro und mehr jeh nach Traffik. Woher das Geld nehmen. Ohne Geld keine Enzyklopädie - darauf kannst du Gift nehmen. Es ist auch nur ein Denkanstoß. Sonst nix und muss nicht hier diskutiert werden --Mara 16:06, 31. Mär. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Echt cool das unsre Admins auf der Con wahren. Wollte auch kommen, aber wahr mir nachher doch zu teuer. Habe mir für die Hälfte des Geldes schöne Star Wars Comics gekauft. Aber wen ich das alles hier so lese und auch auf YouTube Videos sehe bereue ich das schon SEHR das ich nicht gekommen bin. Wann gibt es noch mal so eine Jedi Con? Viele Grüße --DHK 17:13, 31. Mär. 2008 (CEST) @DHK: Leider ist es nicht abzuschätzen, wann und ob es überhaupt wieder eine Jedi-Con geben wird. Das Wochenende war wirklich ein tolles Erlebnis und sollte jemals wieder eine Con stattfinden, bin ich bestimmt wieder mit von der Party. @Mara: Es gibt schon lange in Literatur-Artikel dezente Werbung, die meiner Meinung nach völlig ausreichend ist. In fast jeder Infobox bzw. in der Vorlage zu den Literaturangaben findet sich die jeweilige ISBN, die einen automatisch zu einer Händler wie z.B. Amazon weiterleitet. Wer diesen Link benutzt und dann tatsächlich was einkauft, tut das gleichzeitig auch im Sinne von Jedipedia. Deshalb ist es unnötig solche doch sehr aufdringliche Werbung in Artikel zu setzen, zumal ich offensichtliche Werbung in Artikeln entschieden ablehne und die gleichen Ansichten wie die Kyles teile. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:05, 31. Mär. 2008 (CEST) : wenn die Administration weiter offtopic betreibt mach ich glatt mit. Das ist richtig Ani, Fakt ist das Google einen extremen Rückgang der adwords erfolgsgeschichte verzeichnen musste. Dies wird sich nach meinung der ITwelt weiter fortsetzen. Über alternative Werbemethoden nachzudenken kann nicht unbedingt falsch sein. Ich bin ebenfalls gegen so aggressive Werbung. Jedoch auch sehr gut über Server Finanzen u.ä. Informiert. (Quelle dieser Meinungen ist heise online) --Mara 20:13, 31. Mär. 2008 (CEST) ::Es wird in der Tat zu offtopic hier, deshalb habe ich ein neues Thema geöffnet: Jedipedia:Vorschläge#Werbung Gruß, Premia Admin 01:24, 1. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Exelenter Artikel Ich finde man kann den Artikel mit einer Abstimmung bestimmt zu einem Exelenten Artikel wählen. Ich selbst war auf der Con und als ich den Artikel gelesen habe hab ich mich richtig gut errinern können. Auch finde ich ist er sehr gut geschrieben. Bitte sagt eure Meinung. Grandadmiral Thrawn 14:30, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Da dies kein Artikel im engeren Sinne unserer Enzyklopädie ist, sondern nur ein Feature der Benutzer, die sie aufbauen, kann dieser Erfahrungsbericht leider nicht an der Abstimmung zu einem exzellenten Artikel teilnehmen. Aber als Mit-Autor, der diesen Text zusammen mit Ben Kenobi geschrieben hat, sage ich mal Danke für die Lorbeeren. Viele Grüße,--Anakin Skywalker 18:11, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich lobe immer gerne :). Grandadmiral Thrawn 10:22, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Wann ist die 2009? An welchem datum ist die Jedi-Con 2009? Danke im Vorraus!95.113.255.43 16:58, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :2009 gibt's keine, erst wieder 2010. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:04, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST)